A Peck of Owls
by Delylah
Summary: Ginny has second thoughts about returning to Hogwarts.


**Title:** A Peck of Owls  
**Rating:** All ages  
**Word count:** 4950  
**Pairings:** H/G, R/Hr  
**Summary:** Ginny has second thoughts about returning to Hogwarts.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is in honor of the **hpgw_otp**'s 100th post and "Rewrite It" challenge. It wound up much longer than I intended and went in a direction I never thought I'd write (being firmly anti-tagalong-Ginny). But Ginny and Hedwig pretty much put their feet down. As of yet unbetaed. Originally posted to Livejournal 4/17/2007, pre-DH.

* * * * *

"Hurry up, Ginevra! We're going to be late!"

"Coming, Mum," Ginny called down the stairs. She stuffed a few more items into her trunk, slammed it shut and flipped the latches closed. She hurried out the door, but she paused at the edge of the staircase with her head cocked back towards her bedroom. Arnold the pygmy puff was trilling forlornly from an unseen spot somewhere in her room. Ginny ran back and began searching through the books and articles of clothing she had haphazardly tossed on the floor in her hurry to pack and finally discovered her pet hidden underneath one of Ron's old school robes that was held together more by temporary stitching charms rather than actual thread.

"Sorry, Arnold!" she said to her pet as she placed him in his customary position on her shoulder. He trilled happily, and Ginny felt herself relax measurably. Maybe everything would be all right after all.

Ginny levitated her trunk with a quick flick of her wand and began maneuvering it down the staircase.

"Ginny, you know you aren't allowed to use magic-" Molly began, but Arthur broke in.

"Molly, the Ministry has relaxed the rules against underage magic, remember?"

"But that's only in case of emergency!" Molly protested.

"Let her be, Molly. I think the Improper Use of Magic Office has too much on its hands to bother with a simple levitation charm," he said calmly. To Ginny, he said, "Ready to go sweetheart?"

Ginny nodded. Her mother clucked and shook her head.

"I can't believe they're re-opening the school. Without Dumbledore there, who knows what will happen? Wouldn't you rather finish your education at home, dear? Professor Lupin offered to tutor you in Defense against the Dark Arts, and Fleur is certified to teach Charms at Beauxbatons, and...."

"Mum, don't start," Ginny interrupted. "Professor McGonagall has been appointed as Headmistress and she'll do a fine job. It's about time Hogwarts had a witch in charge. They may even let us play Quidditch, and I don't want to miss that."

"Fine, fine. But you owl us at the first hint of trouble and we'll come and get you straight away."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, mum. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny grabbed a pinch of sparkling powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it on the fire. When green flames rose taller than she, Ginny shoved her trunk into the fireplace with a grunt and then stepped in behind it, saying firmly, "Diagon Alley!" Moments later, she hopped out at the grate of the Leaky Cauldron and brushed the soot off of her clothing.

"'Afternoon, Miss Weasley. All set for Hogwarts?" Tom asked.

"Yes, thanks, Tom," Ginny replied. "Would you mind giving me a hand?"

The inkeeper hauled her trunk out of the fireplace for her and then went back to his station behind the bar, where he began aimlessly polishing glasses that Ginny suspected hadn't been used in months. The Leaky Cauldron was nearly deserted; the only other occupants were two white-haired wizards in the back playing Wizard's Chess and arguing over whose move it was between sips of dark ale.

Arthur and Molly weren't there yet. No doubt they were being held up at the nearest apparition checkpoint. The ministry had outlawed apparition into any public location except at certified checkpoints, where guards were posted. They were required to randomly question travelers regarding their point of origin, their ultimate destination and their business, and verify apparition licenses. Ginny didn't know why they bothered; it wasn't as if Death Eaters were going to comply with Ministry decrees, anyway. With a sigh, she fished around in her pockets for some change and found she had enough for a beverage. She pushed the coins across the bar.

"Could I have a Butterbeer, please, Tom?" she asked, glad to see his face perk up a bit.

"Of course, Miss Weasley. Have a seat and I'll have it for you in two shakes," Tom said, grinning toothlessly.

_If things were different, Harry would be here. And Ron, and Hermione. And we'd be having butterbeers together. And Harry and I could probably even get a few quick kisses in on the train before we get to school, if we got rid of Ron and Hermione, that is. But they'd probably be off snogging in the prefects compartment anyway, while everyone else was doing rounds, if Ron had his way._

A wave of loneliness washed over Ginny, and her eyes stung. She finished her Butterbeer hastily and slipped away to splash her face before her mum saw her reddened eyes and started fussing over her. She was done with crying, had been since the night before her brother had left with her boyfriend and her best friend. Finally her mum and dad showed up looking frazzled.

"Why on earth those people choose to hassle innocent folk is beyond me. As if we look like Death Eaters!" Molly exclaimed indignantly.

"Not all of them have hooked noses and unsightly warts, mum," Ginny said wryly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ginnny, I never said...."

"We have exactly ten minutes to get to the station," Arthur chimed in over his daughter and his wife before they began yet another row.

"Very well. Let's go," Molly said.

Ginny waved to Tom as they left the Leaky Cauldron. He seemed a bit forlorn to lose potential customers, but it couldn't be helped. As King's Cross was not an official apparation point and had no Floo connection, the Knight Bus would ferry them the rest of the way. The Ministry had begun to regulate all forms of travel, and Diagon Alley had been designated the official pick-up point for returning Hogwarts students rather than the bus making its usual meandering stops across the country. Ginny suspected they would soon require tracking charms on broomsticks. She was certain they were already watching the Floo network. They boarded the bus and paid their fare, and with a loud _bang, _they were on their way.

Once at King's Cross, Ginny kissed her parents goodbye before she slipped expertly through the barrier. Molly protested, but Ginny didn't want any more tearful goodbyes. She'd had enough of those this summer.

The platform, like the Leaky Cauldron, rather than being bustling with activity was nearly deserted. Ginny's shoulders slumped. She kept hoping for a return to some semblance of normalcy, but everywhere she was met with unwelcome reminders that the world had irrecovably changed. She pushed and pulled until her trunk was loaded into the baggage car, then she selected a compartment for the journey. There were plenty to choose from. She could probably go and locate Luna, at least. They had kept in touch over the summer, and Luna had assured her at Fleur's wedding that she would be attending her sixth year at Hogwarts along with Ginny. Mr. Lovegood had taken to printing Deatheater exposés in the Quibbler, and they had agreed that Luna was likely more safe at Hogwarts than at home.

Ginny didn't feel like seeking out company, however, even to assuage her loneliness. Instead she flopped down on one of the benches and stretched her legs out, taking up almost the entire seat. Shortly, the train whistle blew. She folded her arms against her body and leaned back, settling in for the long trip.

_Tap tap tap..._

The noise was coming from the window. Ginny looked up to see a snowy owl perched precariously on the sill, looking very put out. The train then lurched forward, and Hedwig fluttered to keep her balance. Ginny hastily slid the window open to let her inside, where she perched just out of Ginny's reach and stuck out her leg, to which was attached a small note. Ginny's heart beat a little faster. Harry had left with Ron and Hermione a couple of weeks ago, the day after her birthday. She hadn't heard from them directly since then, although Ron had owled his parents to let them know that the group had arrived at Godric's Hollow safely. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she recognized her name written in Harry's messy script on the outside of the note. Ginny unfolded it gently. There were several places that were scratched through, and even one scorch mark where a small hole had been burnt into the note. Between the scribbled out places, Ginny managed to make out Harry's message:

_I wish I could be there to see you off. _

_I've told Hedwig to wait for a reply but I don't want you to send one. I need you to keep her for me. Where I'm going, she can't follow. _

_It helps to know you'll both be safe at Hogwarts._

The note ended abruptly. There was no greeting and no signature. But then, Ginny hadn't expected much. Unbeknownst to Ron, she used to sneak into his room during the summers and read Harry's letters. Harry was many things, but a wordsmith was not one of them.

Ginny glanced at Hedwig out of the corner of her eye. The owl was eyeing her warily, as if she knew something was amiss. Ginny looked back at the paper, pretending to read, and casually sidled closer to the window. Suddenly Hedwig spread her wings to take flight, but Ginny was too fast for her. She slammed the window shut just before Hedwig reached it. The owl veered away and pecked Ginny sharply on the head before alighting on the luggage rack above her head. She glared down at Ginny reproachfully.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said contritely. "But he asked me to do it."

Hedwig squawked angrily at Ginny, flapping her wings furiously for a moment before looking away, as if she was pretending Ginny wasn't there. Ginny sighed heavily. She knew how Hedwig felt.

"Believe me, if I could have my way, I'd be there, too," Ginny said softly.

Ginny sat back down on the bench and leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery whiz by in a blur. It had begun to rain, and Ginny's mood soured even more in response. When the trolley passed by, Ginny waved the attendant along. Mum had packed her usual corned beef sandwiches, and Ginny had spent the last of her pocket money at the Leaky Cauldron. She unwrapped one of the sandwiches and offered it to Hedwig, who still refused to acknowledge her presence.

"Have it your way, then, but it's a long ride to Hogwarts," Ginny said. She left the sandwich where Hedwig could reach it easily. Hours later, when Ginny awakened after dozing off, the offering remained uneaten.

"Stubborn bird," Ginny grumbled. They were nearing Hogsmeade, and she finished changing into her school robes as the train was pulling into the station. She pulled her knapsack off of the luggage rack and then gazed at Hedwig, wondering how on earth she was going to get her to the castle. Finally she resorted to wrapping her jumper around her arm and holding it out to Hedwig to climb onto.

"Come on, then. This is the end of the line. I''ll bet we can filch some owl treats from Hagrid, maybe even a couple of mice. What do you say, pretty girl?"

Unfortunately, Ginny had failed to protect her hand. Hedwig pecked fiercely at her, drawing blood from her index finger.

"Ouch!" Ginny cried, jerking her arm back as tears sprang to her eyes from the pain of the injury and the helplessness and frustration she felt at being left behind. She'd tried hard to make peace with the situation; the last thing she needed was Harry's ruddy owl causing her to lose her composure now. She swiped the tears away angrily and glared up at the bird.

"You can't stay on the train forever, Hedwig. Please come with me. It will be all right, I promise."

Hedwig gnashed her beak several times more and inched towards Ginny, flapping her wings in what she apparently thought was a threatening manner. Ginny was now at a loss for what to do next. Then she heard a knock on the compartment door. Turning, she spied Tonks waving at her from the other side. Relieved, Ginny slid the door open.

"Wotcher, Ginny! Everyone else has left the train. You'd best get moving," she said, then she spied Hedwig. "Isn't that Harry's owl?"

"Yes. Harry sent her. He wants me to watch over her for him, but she won't budge," Ginny said, feeling foolish.

"Hmm." Tonks moved towards Hedwig, but the owl squawked and pecked at her, too. Tonks jerked back in surprise.

"See? She's already got me once," Ginny said. She held her injured finger up for Tonks to see.

"Well that's easily fixed, at least," Tonks said. She touched her wand to Ginny's finger and murmured, _"Medicor." _Ginny's skin knit itself together. All that was left of the injury was a slight tingling sensation.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Anytime. Now, what can we do about this bird?" Tonks thought for a moment. "Empty your schoolbag, Ginny. I think we can do something with it."

Ginny did as instructed. Tonks pointed her wand at it and said with a flick, _"Mutatio cavea."_ In its place was a simple cage.

"That should at least get her up to the castle safely. Leave her with your trunk; she'll be waiting in your room after the feast. Well, provided we can catch her. Of course, we could just stun her," Tonks mused aloud.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," Ginny said. "Harry wouldn't want it, and she'd never trust me after that."

"Well then, hand me your jumper," Tonks said. When Ginny complied, she continued, "Now, shoo her away from the rack."

Ginny poked at Hedwig with her wand, unwilling to let the owl take another chunk out of her finger. Hedwig snapped her beak at the wand and chittered angrily. Finally she flapped away from the rack and settled on one of the benches. Tonks tossed Ginny's jumper over Hedwig her like a net. She squawked furiously, but together Tonks and Ginny managed to wrestle her into the cage.

"Thanks, Tonks."

"You're welcome. Good luck with her."

Ginny hauled her trunk and Hedwig off the train. The carriages were waiting, and in front of them she could now see the skeletal, horse-like Thestrals. She shivered, remembering the sight of Professor Dumbledore's broken body at the bottom of the astronomy tower.

"Hullo there, Ginny," a voice said from behind her, deep and rumbling. "Can I help you with your trunk?"

"Oh, hello Hagrid. It's so good to see you." Ginny handed her trunk to him, and then had to hurry to keep in step with him as he lumbered over to the carriages.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"It was all right," Ginny said. "Bill's wedding was beautiful. I have some pictures, if you'd like to see them."

"'Course I would. Come for tea anytime, and bring them with you," Hagrid said.

"I will." Ginny didn't care much for Hagrid's tea--most of his cooking was completely inedible--but the company was good. Hagrid often let her help him care for his animals, which she found fascinating.

Hagrid tossed her trunk on top of the carriage as if it weighed nothing. He looked down and seemed to notice the cage Ginny was carrying for the first time.

"I see you've Harry's owl with you. Have yeh heard from him, then?" Hagrid asked.

"Just that he was fine, and that he wanted me to keep Hedwig safe for him," Ginny answered.

Hedwig gave another shrill squawk in the cage.

"She don't look too happy about it, do she?" Hagrid said. He fished around in his pockets and came up with a few owls treats. He offered them to Hedwig, but she ignored him, just as she had ignored Ginny.

"No, she doesn't," Ginny agreed. "I don't know what to do, Hagrid. I can't keep her in a cage all year. She'd be miserable."

Hagrid looked at her shrewdly. "Might be best to let her go, then."

"But Harry trusted me. What would I say to him?" Ginny asked.

"Hedwig's a right smart bird. She'll come around, if you give her the space to do it," Hagrid said. He helped Ginny into the carriage, which already held several fifth-years that Ginny was only vaguely familiar with. Ginny waved to Hagrid as the carriage rolled away, and did her best to make small talk with the other students until the carriage reached the castle. She left Hedwig and her trunk with the rest of the luggage. Hedwig was subdued now, her feathers drooping. She wouldn't look at Ginny.

"I'll be up straight after the feast. You won't be alone long," Ginny promised as she backed away.

The feast was far more solemn than any other Ginny recalled, including the one at the beginning of her fourth year, when the students had returned following Cedric Diggory's death. There were only a handful of new students to sort, and the Sorting Hat's song was another cryptic message about house unity. Professor McGonagall introduced Rufus Scrimgeour, who made a long and boring speech about Hogwarts's safety and security, now that the Ministry was taking a personal interest in the management of the school. Ginny could see Professor McGonagall's lips thin until they were almost non-existent. She was just glad that Dolores Umbridge was not in attendance. However, curfew had been moved two hours earlier than before, and Quidditch had been cancelled for the year, much to Ginny's dismay. And instead of prefects this year, the Ministry had installed Aurors to see to order and discipline.

It was not at all the Hogwarts that Ginny had looked forward to returning to. She was relieved when the feast, if it could be called that, was over and she could retire to her own dormitory, which was empty, save for her own belongings and Hedwig. None of her roommates had returned for the school-year.

"I told you I'd be here soon," she said reassuringly to the owl.

Hedwig ignored her, gazing instead out the window in front of which her cage had been placed. Ginny walked over to stand beside her, following her gaze. She hated not knowing what was happening with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron had left Pigwidgeon with mum. Without Hedwig along, how were they supposed to get word to anyone if they were injured, or worse? Did they really intend to go after Voldemort by themselves?

Next to her, Hedwig hooted worriedly, as if to echo Ginny's morose thoughts.

"You've never been separated from him, have you?" Ginny asked. "It must be hard. It's hard for me, too...and I only had a few weeks with him. But they were wonderful."

Hedwig hooted again and flapped her wings as much as she could inside the cage. Ginny looked out on the grounds. The moon was new, and the only light cast was that of the stars. It would be difficult, but they might could manage it.

"We could go, you and I. Just leave, and follow them. But even if we found them...snowy owls aren't very common here. Everyone knows you belong to Harry. That's why he sent you away...you're too easily recognized. And I can't apparate yet. Not legally, anyway."

Ginny fell silent. The twins had taught her how to apparate in secret over the summer. She knew they had been expecting to have a good laugh when she splinched herself, but they hadn't counted on her. The world around her was slowly crumbling, and she was damned if she'd ever be helpless in the face of danger again. It had taken her all summer, and she'd lost her eyebrows a couple of times, as well as the occasional fingernail and a few items of clothing. But she'd done it, to her brothers' amazement.

"Good on you, Ginny," they'd said. "Don't be afraid to use it if you have to. The Ministry can just--"

Ginny grinned as she recalled George's string of expletives.

"I wouldn't even know where to apparate to," she said, thoughtfully. "I've never been to Godric's Hollow...."

Hedwig squawked.

"But you have, haven't you?" Ginny asked.

Hedwig turned to her and blinked her huge eyes once, as if to say, _Finally, you're catching on._

"Harry trusted me to keep you safe, you know. What would I say to him if we were to just show up? He'll be so angry..."

But she had never worried about facing Harry's wrath before. She could give as good as she got, and she'd had weeks to come up with counter-arguments to anything he could possibly say.

_It's not right to keep her in a cage, _Ginny thought. _ He should know better. _Looking around at the walls of the tower, she knew how Hedwig felt. It wasn't as much of a cage as the Burrow would have been, with her mother hovering and her father worrying, but it was still a cage. One that she couldn't stay in, not when her heart was somewhere else.

Ginny didn't bother to ponder the consequences. She knew if she did, she'd lose her nerve. She quickly scribbled a note and propped it up on the top of her armoire. Then she unlatched the door to Hedwig's cage. The owl hopped out and waited on the window ledge.

"_Finite incantatem!" _Ginny called, flicking her wand toward the cage.

It immediately reverted into Ginny's old, worn schoolbag. She couldn't very well carry her trunk with her, so the bag would have to do for now. If need be, she could see about replacing it later. She hastily packed a change of clothing, extra socks, and several items she'd cajoled from Fred and George during her most recent visit to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, including Peruvian Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonators, and a Shield Cloak. She also grabbed a family snapshot that was taken at the wedding. Harry and Hermione were in it, too, and even Percy was there, though in the picture he kept inching away from the rest of the group while Fred and George jostled him roughly now and then. It had been good to have the entire family together again. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the way Harry continually glanced her way rather than looking at the camera. Ron had thrown his arm around Hermione, causing her to blush madly, but she looked happy. They had _all_ been happy for that one brief, golden day. The next day, Bill and Fleur had left for their honeymoon in France, and a couple of weeks after, Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared in the night without telling anyone goodbye.

Ginny wondered if her family would ever be together again. That thought furthered her resolve: she couldn't stay at Hogwarts. She had to be doing something, even if it was nothing more than supporting Harry and offering what little comfort she could--but she thought she had more to offer than comfort. She was a competent enough witch, and she had nine O.W.L.S. to prove it, including an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lots of people didn't bother to attend school after their fifth year. And she could study while they traveled. Knowing Hermione, she'd brought her textbooks along and would be thrilled to tutor her.

Lastly, Ginny reached out to grab Arnold from her pillow. The poor snoozing Puff emitted a startled squeak and protested being stuffed unceremoniously into a zippered pocket.

"Sorry, but we're leaving." Ginny threw in a handful of Bertie Bott's beans--she'd discovered that he had a preference for the rhubarb flavored ones--and promised she'd let him out once they arrived at their destination. Momentarily appeased, Arnold trilled softly and happily snacked on beans.

"That's it. Let's go," Ginny said to Hedwig. "I'll meet you in Hogsmeade. Try and stay hidden!"

Ginny pulled something from her pocket that she had treasured for months because it had belonged to Harry--it was all she had of his. It was the small vial of Felix Felicis potion. There were just a couple of precious drops left. Ginny uncapped the vial and downed the dregs, hoping it would be enough. Indeed, it must have been, because Ginny enountered no one, not even Mrs. Norris, on her way to the statue of the one-eyed witch. She crept as quietly as she could through the tunnel and into the basement at Honeydukes. She lifted the coverstone cautiously. It was late enough that the shop was closed and the owner had gone home. Ginny unlocked the door with a whispered, _"Alohomora!" _She stepped through and locked it behind her, then looked around for Hedwig. The owl seemed to pop out of nowhere and landed on Ginny's shoulder, which was protected by the wide, heavy strap of her bag. The street was deserted; in times like these, no one wanted to be outside after dark.

"Are you certain about this?" Ginny asked. Hedwig squawked, which Ginny took to be an affirmative answer. She wasn't sure how the owl could guide her as they apparated, but owls were known to have a mysterious magic of their own. No one was sure how they were able to find the exact location of a letter's recipient--only the most powerful dislocation charm could prevent them from it, and Ginny doubted Harry had thought to cast one, yet.

"All right, then. Let's go," she repeated. "I'm ready."

Ginny couldn't help but close her eyes as she always had when she apparated. She felt the familiar sensation of being stuffed bodily into a tube and squeezed out the other end. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a blackened ruin. She sucked a breath, shocked.

"This is it, isn't it?" she asked in a whisper, as if lingering ghosts might be disturbed by the sound of a human voice. "This is where Voldemort killed them...tried to kill Harry. But Harry lived."

The place was eerie, and Ginny wouldn't be surprised if there really _were_ lingering spirits. She couldn't imagine Harry's grief upon seeing the destroyed remains of his parents home. She wished she could have been there, to hold his hand...hug him...something. Anything. She didn't want to linger in this place that still smelled of death and destruction.

"Where would they be, Hedwig?" she asked.

Hedwig lifted off from Ginny's shoulder and flew slowly, circling back from time to time so as not to leave Ginny behind as she followed. Not far from the Potter residence was a small village, and Hedwig led her to a small inn. Though it was late, there were still lights on inside. Through the window, Ginny could see two young men and a young woman seated at a table, their heads bent close together as they pored over a parchment. No one else seemed to be about.

Quietly, Ginny opened the door and stepped inside, closing it with a soft click behind her. Hermione was the first to notice. She glanced up, then back down, then up again as Ginny's presence registered. She placed a hand over Ron's and squeezed. He followed her gaze and grew red with anger when he noticed Ginny. He pushed back his chair as if to stand, but Hermione stopped him. Finally, Harry realized his friends' attention was elsewhere and he looked up from the parchment. His back was to her, but by the way his shoulder stiffened, she could tell he knew she was there, though Hermione and Ron had not spoken.

Ginny couldn't move. She felt as if her feet were rooted to the floor, and she began to wonder if indeed she'd made a mistake. Finally, Harry turned to look at her. He rose from his chair and strode towards her, but he stopped midway as Hedwig flapped towards him and landed on the back of a nearby chair, hooting softly. He stroked her feathers quietly, still looking at Ginny, as if he was waiting for something. His expression was blank, unfathomable. Reluctantly, Ginny crossed the room and stopped in front of him, where she looked up at him defiantly.

"It was the right thing to do," she insisted. "I'd have had to keep her locked up in a cage."

"You didn't have to come with her," Harry said, his voice sounding just as blank as his face. But his eyes...there was a tiny flicker there, and hope soared in Ginny.

"I don't like cages, either," Ginny said. "And I...I'd rather die with you, fighting, than live to mourn you. Any of you," she added, catching her brother's eye, too. He looked away, but Hermione smiled at her proudly.

Harry said nothing, but Ginny was sure all he needed was one more little push. She stepped close enough that she could feel the warmth exuding from his body anf reached for his right hand, clasping it tightly in hers.

"You can't send me back, Harry. I won't go."

The next thing Ginny knew, he had folded her into his arms and was clinging tightly, as if she were a lifeline thrown to him in the middle of a stormy sea.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured. "I missed you."

Ginny didn't answer, she simply hugged him back as hard as she could. After a moment, she gestured behind him to Ron and Hermione to join them. The four of them stood together in the inn, a little less afraid of the unknown future, now that they would face it all together.


End file.
